Waves That Knock You Down
by Taimmyj
Summary: FemNaruto! Unlocking a new bloodline the challenge arises to keep her ninja way. But what if some extra power and some extra help distract her? Follow Naruto as she finds her way when the past reveals itself as one ripple causes a tumbling wave. slight bashing on numerous characters.
1. The Trauma

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did Neji and Itachi wouldn't have **_**_died and it would of been a NaruSaku ending!_**

**{Written while the song dirty dancing was blaring in my ears}**

* * *

Naruto was standing in a dirty alleyway. Her torn black dress was barely cover her decency, she slowly knelt down taking a knee. 'This cannot be happening' Naruto thought as she clenched her long hair to her chest. Naruto's long hair was struggling out of her grip, breaking the bones of the men that had previously been attacking her. Blood was being splattered across the walls of the small alleyway painting it red. Her hair was acting on its own, changing length and shape turning into blades and various other weapons creating a massacre of the men.

Naruto couldn't control it, she wanted it to stop but her hair kept attacking the men, they all fell, even the few shinobi that were among them fell to the vicious attack that was her hair. Not only were there mangled corpses everywhere but the stench of blood was too strong for young Naruto's stomach as he vomited, flopping on the ground unable to remain kneeling. She cried tears as her hair slowly returned to there original length and form cascading down her face and falling around her body, her usually blond hair was now mainly red due to all the blood.

Naruto needed to run, she killed at least ten people. Some of which were shinobi of the village. She can't have anyone finding out about what happened she slowly got up on her shaky feet and started her wobbly walk out of the ally. The stanch of blood almost made her vomit again especially knowing what she's going to have to do next. Destroy the evidence. Reaching for a match box that was inside of her pocket she lit it and ignited one of the corpses, soon the whole alleyway was one big fire pit. Luckily the part of town Naruto was located in was pretty much deserted due to the fact that it was a shopping district and it was just beyond midnight. The fire would probably not harm anyone but still destroy all evidence before it was taken care of.

She quickly left the scene abandoning her bloodied shoes and throwing them into the fire, she ran across the cement streets back the way towards where the mob had first started chasing her. She saw a high roof top with vents all around it. 'that would be a perfect place to hide for the rest of the night!' the blood covered blond sighed 'pity I don't have a way to get up there..' she thought sorrowfully when suddenly her hair changed again and pushed against the ground pushing her up towards the roof top of the building she was thinking about. She landed on her feet and looked around in shock. 'It seems has some sort of influence on my hair, I need to learn how to control it' The blond grabbed a handful of her hair immediately feeling the cold and sticky feeling of the blood that covered her blond locks, she shuddered still disgusted with herself.' I need to calm down' The girl took deep breaths and slowly calming herself. She needed a way to clean herself she thought before noticing something. 'Jackpot!' one of the vents was broken, she could also see steam coming out of the gap, 'this would be a good spot'. The girl slowly walked towards the broken vent where she took of her teared dress and went to through it in the vent. 'Its so hot!' she thought when she got to close, 'it feels like a fire!'.

Naruto now in just her underwear looked left noticing that there were clothing lines hanging between the building, she walked over and took a knee reaching for one of the shirts, it was to big for her, it would be more of a dress but that was good, it was the same colour as the one she was previously wearing so it wouldn't be to suspicious. She held the shirt/dress up to her body before putting it on 'perfect!'. The shirt looked almost identical to the dress she was wearing before just a little less ripped and less...bloody.

'Crap!' Naruto thought a she realised that her hair was leaving a trail of blood, although thin it was still noticeable.' I need to clean my hair!' she almost screamed in frustration when suddenly her hair started flicking around and wringing itself together.'It's cleaning itself..?' the blond was shocked 'how come I have so much influence on it now and not before? I did want the men to stop but... did I want to kill them?' she held out her hands that still had blood on them. 'I did didn't I? I just did' want to see it happen' The girl let out a choked sob. "I'm...I murdered them" she let out in a whisper as her tears started falling down her face and of her chin, she clutched her face, the blood on her hands mixing with the blood of her hands. "Stop...Get me out of here." she was quiet, she sobbed falling to her knees she let out a pained scream. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The now clean hair wrapped around her small body her view was blocked and then suddenly she was in a sewer, "what..?" she looked around as her hair slowly unraveled returning to its natural length, 'whats going on' she continued to look around. her hands were wet from what appeared to be the sewer water but it all looked so red. She stood slowly getting up from her knees she headed forward where she could see a slight glow of some sort of light force. As she got closer to the light force she could tell the water was somehow getting deeper, as she kept walking it didn't feel like she was going down a hill but soon enough the water that was up to her ankles was now sloshing against he thighs whenever she took a step. 'what in the world' she thought as she saw tall medal beams going from the ceiling all the way to the water that was below...'water?' she looked at the part of the beams when she realised the water was red, she took a deep breath through her noes. This isn't water, its blood. Her eyes started to water at the horrid stench,'how did I not notice?' she thought as she tried to hold herself back from vomiting. She held herself together and continued towards the bars when she heard a movement. She squinted her eyes looking through the metal beams when she noticed something. There was a wave, it was coming right at her.

The wave of blood quickly approached her, gaining speed and increasing in size as it got closer she dived down into the water where she was knocked back by the force, she gasped while under the blood swallowing the red substance of life. And as she was washed back she was soon washed forward by some unknown force. When she finally met fresh air she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, she could no longer see the bars, all she could see was the face of a giant smiling fox.

**"Hello"**

* * *

**And The First Chapter of 'Turn It Up Now' is finished! I'd add more but I want someones opinion on it first. So please leave a review!**

**_Also the name of the FanFiction has nothing to with the story._**

**_THANKS FOR READING YOU SEXY MOTHERFUCKER!_**


	2. The Love

FOR BETTER VISUALS WHEN READING **\- When I refer to something like _'h__air shoots out in a streak' _the general amount of hair will usually be about the size of your pointer and thumb pressed together in a circle unless implied otherwise.**

**NOW READ MY STORYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

...

...

...

"Wahhhhhhh!"

* * *

Well the day was going good today, it had been a week since the incident and the conclusion had been some civilian gang called Ikustaka tried to set fire to the districts but something caught in the flames killing the civilians and the shinobi sent to investigate. There had been a total loss of 33, a bit more than 10 but then again they deserved what happened and this 'civilian gang' probably deserved the blame too.

The crime scene has been rebuilt and now there is no evidence of what took place there. Once she had awoken the next morning to find herself in her apartment was a relief instead of still being on that roof top.

Her bloodline needed training and so thats what she did for the next week.

Naruto had always heard rumours about how blood limits are hard to control, activating randomly and causing strife for sole unlucky soul who just go taken over by that eleven year old Yamanaka who has no idea where their ice-cream went.

Learning how to control what she liked to call her 'trans power' wasn't much easier for poor Naruto but after a week of practicing non stop she has become rather skilful at using this trans power, she learned how to refrain from using it and she learnt how to use it. Naruto tested its limits to see to what length she could use this ability, trying to use only a single hair to reach out and open her instant ramen lid was a great exercise for her new power and a great test of patience for her stomach.

Slowly gaining more and more control of her hair time flew by and it was time for the Academy's Genin Exam.

And guess what?

_She passed!_

* * *

"FUCK YEAH! I passed! I passed!"

Ever since she started training her new bloodline ability her Catra... wait ch_akra!_ has gotten much better due to all the training! And all the research she had done to help her with her hair problems!

Naruto was very pleased with the end result, he was too!

**"Kit"**

"Yes Kyuubi-tan"

**"How many times do I have to tell you to stop with that name!"**

"How many times does it take for you to learn that I'll stop when you ask nicely, Kyuubi-tan! I'm helping you be more polite ya'know!"

Kyuubi-tan didn't answer... he hn'ed though.

Over the past week Kyuubi-tan had been helping her out a lot. Of course they had started off shaky but Kyuubi isn't that scary! He's just a giant plushie that has a monstrous bloodlust and is the strongest demon out of all the tailed beast! and the owner of a very sexy voice (She's 12 and she is learning about sexy things hue hue). He's rather sweet when you get to know him!

Unlike all the stories about him he's a bit of a softy, a bigger heart then his body I'd reckon! He didn't even try to eat me when I started crying! He kind of just stared at me confused. I guess demonic beast don't have much experience comforting crying 12 year old girls, which is fair enough considering this probably the first time he really had seen a crying 12 year old girl that was his container no less.

Kyuubi-tan just waited for me to stop crying and introduced himself, told me some stories. What a bloodline was and that I quite clearly had one. He told that he'd been falling in and out of a comatose state for most of the last 12 years that he'd been sealed inside of me so he did have some idea of what i would act like but he wasn't entirely sure so I told him my story.

About how I didn't know who my parents were, how i was kicked out of the orphanage when I was 4 and moved into my own apartment at 6. I told him about how I was so ecstatic about entering the academy and leaving Basis-School with high hopes of becoming a good ninja... And tonight when I had my first kill and hit my first mile-stone in my now ninja life.

I told him that I couldn't remember most of my childhood before my 8th Birthday, he told me he only knew stuff from when I was younger than that.

He told me about the time he woke up for over 2 years, the 2 years when I was homeless, he told me about the nights that had been similar to the ones like tonight, the beatings, the days I went without water to quench my thirst and the weeks I went without food.

He explained that he was the only reason I'm alive.

And he apologised for causing the village for hating me.

He explained the seal to me and how if I die he will be sent to a limbo for half of an eternity. He said it was designed so that he would learn about compassion and befriend me so that when it is my time I would trust him enough to save him from half an eternity in limbo. He said that if I don't let him go before I die he'll practically perish and when he would re-emerge the world would of advanced enough for him to be nothing more than an average S-rank crook instead of a fearsome creature he is known to be today.

I offered him freedom as soon as he was finished explaining that.

I think I shocked a tail or two of him, he then told me I would die from the pain of releasing him and that is un-becoming of a ninja to give their life for someone who doesn't deserve it, someone like him. So I promised I would one day let him out.

And with my promise we made a deal. He said he would teach me everything he knew until then.

* * *

**_"I'm still a demon! The most deadly and feared! I still don't understand why you would help after this one encounter!"_**

_"Because you cared enough."_

**_"Enough to what?"_**

_"To explain to me whats going on. I've never understood anything my entire life. Now some one has given their time to help me understand what the hell is happening to me"_

**"But Kit its my fault your in this mess! I'm the reason you've been suffering all these years! I'm grateful that you would free me but-"**

"You cared for me unlike anyone else has ever had"

**"What have I done!"**

"You apologised and tried to understand me instead of just assuming I'm wrong automatically or force feeding me the answer. Thats more than what anyone, even the Hokage has done for me!"

**"Your welcome kit and don't worry, I'll take good care of you"**

"Thanks for understanding Kyuubi-kun"

* * *

The whirlpool of emotions came crashing like waves when Naruto let out her emotions the clear tears splashed as droplets into the blood covered pool that had been all but forgotten the disgust gone along with her fear of the Kyuubi she let out the emotions she had been holding in for longer than she could remember were released right in the middle of the Kyuubi's cage a warm tail wrapped around her small form in a gentle hug-like manner.

It was the first time she'd been hugged since the day she was born.

* * *

_**Canon lil part that amused me and though it would help you guys understand what type of relationship these two little monsters have after spending no less the seven days**_** \- (**_which by the way is the name of a very good KakaSaku fanfic_**) _My Son Optimus Prime by dane cook has and always will make me giggle so this lil part was written with the inspiration he has given me!_**

_ !_

"Kyuubi-tan, when I have kids I'm gonna name the first one, boy or girl I don't care, I'm gonna name it Rrrrrrr!"

**"Why would you do that."**

"Rrrrrrr"

**"Naru-"**

"Rrrrrrr"

**"Stop"**

"Rrrrrrr"

**"Stop!"**

"Rrrrrrr"

**"..."**

"Rrrrrrr"

**"..."**

"..."

**"..."**

"Kyuubi-tan,"

**"What?"**

"I love you."

**"I love you too, now can you please, for Shinigami's sake call me what I asked you too?"**

"Kyuubi-sensei,"

**"Yes?"**

"Rrrrrrr, is a really pretty name!"

**"Brat! God, why did I agree to this?"**

"Cause you love me!"

**"tch."**

"Rrrrrrr"

**"..."**

"..."

**"I get to be the godfather"**

"Okay!"

* * *

**A/N OF THE GLORIOUS G4AKO ~~ And done! only took me a few months to be bothered to continue and a few hours to write this chapter haha! I always get inspired to write fan fiction when I have to do an assignment... And I usually get distracted and write a brand spanking new story instead of updating! But you guys or girls! but I will refer to each gender all as a guy even myself who is by the way for those curious a girl, you should all check out my other stories! Even the ones that aren't brand spanking new there still pretty spanking!**

**I'll just see my self off now... bye!** . . ._ y_


End file.
